


Secret Love Song

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Hiding, Implied Smut, Jealous Sam, M/M, Sad Sam, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Smut, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's bloody tired of having to hide. </p><p>Based off Secret Love Song part 1 and 2 by Little Mix.</p><p>Link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eh-zRKZnV2M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Song

"Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours"

 

Sam was used to this routine. Make love late at night, cuddle when Dad was away, kiss when nobody was watching. Then when people or Dad were around, they were just brothers. No affection, no kisses, no love. 

He knew it had to do with hiding it from John, but dammit, he wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold Dean’s hand in the streets, he wanted to be able to kiss him in the rain. Like a normal couple.

But they were far from normal.

Sam also knew Dean was protecting Sam. Lord knows what John would do if he found out his boys were not only in love but fucking under the radar. Sam wasn’t scared, but Dean was. It was always Dean’s responsibility to care for Sam, and he was going to care for him at all costs. 

Even if it meant slowing breaking Sam’s heart. 

 

It was one of those nights. Sam and Dean had just finished making love, Sam resting his head on Dean’s chest, cheek slowly rising and falling with Dean’s breathing. Dean’s arm was around Sam’s nude waist, fingers caressing hipbones. Sam traced circles on Dean’s chest, Dean’s eyes slipping closed

“Dean, can I ask you something?” Sam asks quietly, chin moving to rest atop his chest, so they could make eye-contact.

Dean’s eyes open, tired orbs facing Sam, “Yeah?” He responds tiredly

“How much longer?” Sam replies

“How much longer for what?” Dean asks, closing his eyes again

“How much longer are we gonna have to hide?”

“Well, we aren’t hiding right now,” Dean chuckles

Sam sits up, sighing, “Dean I’m being serious. How much longer am I gonna have to hate you during the day and love you during the night? How much longer are you gonna flirt with girls and then come home to fuck me? How much longer?” 

Dean’s eyes remain open this time, staring at Sam in bewilderment, “Sam, you knew the moment we started this we had to hide. It’s wrong.” 

“It doesn’t feel wrong. You don’t seem to complain that it’s wrong when I suck your dick.” Sam scoffs

“That’s different,” 

“There’s no fucking difference! If I can love you at night why can’t I love you during the day! I can understand hiding from Dad, but the world? Nobody fucking knows we’re brothers besides people that personally know us!” Sam can feel the tears welling in his eyes, “Am I just not good enough for you to love me all the time?” 

Dean feels his heart break as Sam breaks into tears, his shoulders shaking. Dean sits up, wrapping his arms around Sam’s larger form. Sam tries to push him off, but Dean holds his ground, “I’m doing this to protect you,” 

“When you’re protecting me you’re also breaking my heart,” Sam sniffles

Dean presses his lips to Sam’s, tears mixing in his mouth. Dean’s hand cradles the back of Sam’s head, softly kissing him. Sam was melting, but he knew it wasn’t going to help anything. 

“Why can’t I hold you in the street? Why can’t I kiss you in the rain? Why? Am I not good enough?” Sam asks again

“Sammy, you’re all I’ve ever wanted. It’s always been you. Whenever I was with girls, I craved you. I craved to be inside you, not them. I craved your lips, not theirs. You were always good enough for me, I was never enough for you. Baby boy please stop crying,” 

“But why dammit! I want to love you all the time! A few hours at night isn’t enough anymore! I want to be the one you call yours, I want to be the one you kiss, I want to be the one you know as home.” Sam snaps

“Sammy please. I’m sorry. I want that too, I really do. It’s just scary. What if someone tells Dad? What if Dad finds out and hurts you? I can’t live through that,” Dean says shakily   
“Let Dad find out! I don’t care! If he hates us so much we can leave! He’s barely around anyways,” 

Dean kisses Sam again, laying him onto his back, climbing atop his waist, “We can try, Sammy. We can try. You’re mine, you’ll always be mine,” 

“All I ever wanted was to hear you say that,” Sam chokes

“I love you, and I always will. We aren’t a secret anymore,” 

“Thank you. Thank you.” 

The two made love again, falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Sam finally got his wish.


End file.
